Shuuhei and Rongiku
by FudgeFest
Summary: A part 2 to the 305th episode of bleach. This is for all you Shugiku/Rongihei fans! Lol, anyways Rongiku and shuhei do a little sumfń sumfń in the shower... Read and review, if you want!
1. Shuuhei and Rongiku

Bleach Episode 305 Part 2

(warning before you read!)

Do not read this if you have not watched the 305th episode of bleach. It is a random episode that is separated from the storyline, so it won't ruin anything or spoil anything. In fact it's so random that you could watch it at any time in the entire show and it would be ok!

DO NOT READ THIS WITHOUT WATCHING EPISODE 305

Shuuhei was in his office doing his usual paperwork. He was alone since it was late at night. The others had suggested he take a brake to get some sleep, but his work was to important. As he sat at his desk, he looked back at the window, noticing a full moon. A small breeze rolled in. He stood up and walked over to the window to close it. As he finished closing the window a knock started on the door. "Come in." He said. He door opened revealing Rongiku. "oh hey shuuhei! I just wanted to thank you for erlier, you know, for being the bait in that mission." shuuhei was very nervous, being alone in a room with his crush. "Oh, um.. No problem rongiku! Glad to help..." He trailed off as his eyes happened pain her large breasts. He blushed and imidiatly turned to the window and arched his back forwards as he grabbed the window shades. "Rongiku, so, why are you here, I mean, other tha. To thank me. Or was that the only reason you came here?" He turned around blushing. His breath hitched when he noticed rongiku was laying seductivly in the couch. (Lol) "Ro-rongiku! What are you doing!?" Rongiku smirked a little. "I'm so tired, you know, from all the work I did today." she yawend as she stretched her arms and legs showing off her large breasts. Shuhei took quick notice and had started blushing again. "Uh, do you want me to get you some tea?" He asked as his breathing slightly sped up. "That sounds great Shuuhei!" She smiled as she sat up facing Shuuhei. "great, I'll go make us some tea." Shuuhei walked while trembling a bit to the kitchen area of the work space. after about 5 minutes and the tea was done, he brought it into the main room. He bent down at the coffee table and placed the tray down. "So, what's u-" he stopped when he realized Rongiku was no longer on the couch. he turned his head left and right to see if she maybe moved to another spot of the room. "Rongiku! Are you still here?" He asked as he stared at the empty couch. Suddenly the sound of running water began. It sounded like the shower. He walked over to the bathroom door and could now clearly hear the running water. "Rongiku, is that you in there?" he knocked lightly on the door. "Sorry shuuhei, I've just been dying for a shower all day, I just couldn't wait any longer. Would you like to join me?" Shuuhei's heart skipped a beat when he realized what she said, and had a flashback to there mission. He remberd how she asked him to join her in the bath. Shuuhei was now blushing at max power. His arms slightly raising in surprise at her words. "rongiku, your kidding, right?" He noticed the handle start to turn and the door swung open revealing a naked Rongiku. Shuheis eyes went bizarre and he fell to the floot and started backing away. "**Ro-Ro-Rongi-rongiku**! He shouted as his blush reached a red so deep, a tomato would be jealous. He examined her body up and down. Her lean figure standing in the doorway. Her slender curves and perfect breasts. Shuuhei got a major nosebleed and fell to the floor. "Shuuhei, what's wrong, have you never seen a naked girl before?" She asked as she walked over to Shuuhei. "I want you to take a shower with me, and I always get what I want Shuuhei." She grabbed his ankle and started dragging him across the floor. Shuuhei was still in a trance from the sight his eyes had seen. He wasn't in focus to realize Rongiku's grip on his ankle dragging him across the floor to the bathroom. As she finished pulling him in, she closed the door and straddled Shuuhei. Shuuhei finaly snapped out of his trance and realized the position he was in. "**Rongiku!" **shuhei shouted in surprise as he gy yet another nosebleed. "Oh c'mon shuhei, don be so nervous!" Rongiku lowered her face down to Shuuheis and kissed him hard. Shuuheis eyes were so wide they looked like they might pop. Although he secretly desired this. He began to kiss back, and rapped his arms around her back and pulled her down. He pushed his toung into her mouth. she tried to do the same but lost to Shuuheis power. Rongiku started to feel something under her lap starting to harden and grow. She broke the kiss to breathe. "Oh my Shuuhei, looks like your a little excited!" She stood up off of him and began taking off his HaKama. Shuuhei was now delirious with pleasure at seeing his crush strip him and obviously wanting him as much as he wanted her. He helped take off his shirt and followed with his pants. he was now completely naked. Rongiku's eyes stuck in his erect 8 inches. Rongiku stepped into the shower and raised a finger for him to follow. He obeyed quickly and they both enterd the shower. The water was still running and had reached a mildly hot temperature. It was one of those showers where the water shoots at you from the walls, ceiling, and floor. Rongiku put her arms on Shuuheis shoulders and pushed him to the ground. The water covering them, making eachother slippery. She straddled him again and felt his erection pressing in between her ass cheeks. She vent over his and played her hands around his muscular torso. feeling his hard chest and sculpted abba. "wow Shuuhei, you never fail to impress!" She put her finger in his choker collar and pulled him into another kiss. She used her free hand to seductively grope his arms. Feeling the tight muscles jerk at her touch. She was beginning to get wet in her lower areas, and not just from the water coming from all around them. Her breasts squished against Shuuheis chest as she forced her face onto his. Shuhei was now sporting a massive hard on, he was at 9 inches and was ready for anything. Rongiku broke the kiss again to get some air. "Rongiku, is this why you came here?" Shuhei asked in his serious tone. "Maaaybe." Rongiku sayed in a playful tone as she reached down for Shuuhes waist and rolled him over on top of her. Now Shuuhei was straddling Rongiku, his hard on waving in the air. "wow Shuuhei, your pretty big." She said smiling at his crotch. Shuuhei was blushing extremely hard as his breathing began to speed up rapidly. "Shuuhei,hold still." she said as she reached her hand out of the shower and into her Hakama pocket. She pulled out a condom and handed it to Shuubei. Shuuhei made an awkward smile and began to hyperventilate. "Shuuhei, put it on, and put it in." She said in a very serious tone. Shuuhei jumped a little and began unwrapping the square package. He pulled out the condom and unrolled it over his member. "Rongiku, are you sure about this?" she nodded slowly. Shuuhei took in a deep breath and raised his hind legs so he could position himself for her entrance. He used his hand to aim it for her vagina, and lightly pushed at her hole. Rongiku let out a low moan. "Shuuhei, just enter me all the way!" She orders him staring into his eyes full of lust and love. He pressed another 4 inches and Rongiku let out another loud moan. She picked up her hands and grabbed Shuubeis dick. Shuuhei blushed even harder then ever. Rongiku pulled at his dick and pulled him into her entrance, as if she couldnt wait any longer for him to enter her. It was like tug of war, but Shuuhei didn't pull back. Shuuhei let out a loud moan as he arched his back backwards and held his neck back trying to hold back the amazing pleasure. Rongiku did the samE, her hands gilrippimg at his waist. Shuuhei began to move in and out of Rongiku until he reached a steady rhythm. Her walls slowly tightening around his dick. Rongiku pulled her hands up to Shuubeis face and pulled him down for another kiss. They played with eachothers tounges as Shuuhei continued his evenly paced thrusts. They kept moaning into eachothers mouths as the pleasure flooded there bodies. The water from the showers were running down there faces and around there crotches and thighs. Shuuhei let out a moan so loud, that a few Shinigami had heard it from the barracks. One of them being a certain blond. Izuru. Rongiku's walls tightens so hard the Shuuhei almost had trouble pulling out of her. Eventually, he rims of her vagina had tightens si much, and Shuuheis dick was so hard, that the overlapping tip of his member, and Rongiku's rims, locked together. (FYI this can actually happen in real life, super rare, but still happens. The guy in this event, could pull out, but would inflict extreme pain on both of them.) Shuuhei made a shocked face. "rongiku, I can't get out, your to tight!" Rongiku kept moaning at the pleasure of Shuuheis trying to pull out of her. Shuubei eventualy started moaning to. Shuuhei was almost at his climax, bit rongiku was just reaching hers. Rongiku's walls finaly tightens completely, partially squeezing Shuuhei to death. It was so tight, it made his dick soar. Rongiku finaly orgasmed, her fluids flowing over the condom, and across the shower floor, only to be scattered by the showers spray. Shuuhei, feeling the sudden extreme tightness also came. His fluid filling the condom, squeezing up his dick at the little room it provided in the front. They both let out loud moans of pure pleasure. They panted as they finished releasing. eventusly when everything had calmed down, shuhei rested in Rongiku's chest, her breasts pressing up against his muscular chest. He lifted his rear end slowly and pulled out oF Romgiku. He pulled off the condom and threw it out of the shower, he rolled off of Rongiku and laid next to her. "Shuuhei, you were amazing." Rongiku said as she turned onto her side and rapped her arms around Shuuheis back. "Not as good as you Rongiku." He replied as he to rapped his arms around her back. He pulled her into his chest, her breasts pressing at his stomach. He snuggled her head in with his chin and heald her as tight as he could against his naked body. "Sh-Shuuhei.." Rongiku muttered as she fell asleep in his grasp. Shuuhei smiled and reached an arm up for the shower nozzle, turning off the water shooting at them from all angles. He then to fell asleep. They slept throughout the night holding eachother on the shower floor. During there sleep however, Izuru had finally reached the office. "Shuuhei? Where are you!?" He asked in a worried tone, wondering for his friends safety. He noticed the bathroom light was on. He knocked 3 times. "Shuuhei? You in there?" He waited for a response, but didn't get one. Eventualy he opens the door and walked in. He noticed Shuuheis clothes on the floor. "Oh, maybe he fell asleep in the shower, it's not his first time doing that after all." he stepped completely into the room but stoped when his eyes had a full view of the floor in front of him. "Wait a second, there are 2 Shinigami uniforms..." He thought to himself as he looked at the shower curtain. He walked over to the curtain, but before he could open it, he felt something slimed on his foot. He looked down to find an inside out used condom on the floor. He blushed hard when he realized the situation. "Should I look to see who it is? There obviously asleep..." He pondered the suggestion, and finaly decided he would check the shower. He slowly moved the curtain to the right, he closed his eyes and reopened the when the shower curtain was completely drawn opEn. His heart stopes for a second. His eyes bulged. "Oh- oh my god!" he muttered under his breath. He closed the curtains and speedily tip toed for the door, closed it behind him and ran for his quarters.

End Of Chapter

i was bored and I haven't been on in like, 6 days. Also, I watched all 4 bleach movies, and finished all the episodes, but I won't be deleting any fanfics because I can just read the manga now, wich FYI is still going. The magma started before the show, and is still being written today... So yay! You don't have to review this, but I appreciate all reviews! I might make a part 2 to this, but I'm certain that FBDRBN will be on a break. "Intermission" you could say. Anyways, eat fudge, all that stuff! And watch episode 305 guys!

_**( IN PROGRESS )**_


	2. Shuuhei and Rongiku 2

Shuhei and Rongiku 2

This is the 2nd part to Shuuhei and Rongiku. And don't get mad at me for continuing this story instead of FBDRBN. That one is on holled. I'm still writing the plan for the next chapter...

Shuuhei slowly opened his eyes, the wet shower floor warm from his and Rongiku's body heat. He looked down at the Shinigami in his arms. "what the fu-" he stopped when he remembered the events of last night. He began to blush violently. "Ro-rongiku..." His nose began to bleed. Suddenly a very feminine yawn came from Ringiku as her arms gently stretched up Shuuheis back and around his neck. Her eyes opens in a flash. she was facing his pecs. She raised her head up to Shuuheis and grunted as she yawned again. "Good morning Shuuhei." She said seductivly as she slide her leg in between Shuuheis. "Go-goodmor-morning rongiku!" Shuuhei was shivering from how nervous he was. "So, uh, hehe, um, last night was... Yeah..." Rongiku made a confused glance up at him. "What's wrong, we used a condom so don't worry." Shuuhei blushed deeper and quickly unwrapped his hands and legs from Rongiku's. "I-I should get dressed!" He ran out if the shower and began rapidly dressing I to his Hakama. He ran out of the bathroom as he slid on his Top. None of the other office workers had arrived yet, after all it was early in the morning. Shuuhei closed he bathroom door and fell to his knees. His heart pounding extremely fast. "Did that really happen last night, is this really happening! It couldn't be, I must be dreaming, it's just to good to be true!" Shuuhei pinched himself, **hard. **He took in a large breath and sighed. "Shuuhei, can you make us some coffee?" A tired rongiku said from behind the door behind him. "Oh, uh, yeah sure!" Shuuhei put his hand in his chest and calmed himself down. "I'll just make us some tea and then..." He started remembering Rongiku's moans and groans from the other night. He began to blush again as his eyes lit up. He ran to he kitchen and began making the tea. He burned himself once from shaking to hard. He was absutely nervous. As he finished pouring the cups, he walked into the main office room to find rongiku waiting patiently in he couch. "We'll c'mon now, don't be so shy!" She said giggling a bit. Shuuhei placed the tea on the coffe table and say down next to his fellow Shinigami. "So, rongiku, about last ni-" he was cut off when rongiku kissed him. Her hands going over his back and tugging at his Hakama. her weight made him fall backwards into the couch, her breasts pressing at his chest. Shuuhei gladly accepted the kiss and kissed her back as well. Rongiku was straddling Shuhei on the couch as they advanced from kissing to French kissing. Shuuheis eyes closed in bliss, and Romgiku moved her hands down to his ass and gropes at his tightness. Shuuheis breath hitched a little but continued after about 2 seconds. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Rongiku imidiatly jumped off of Shuuhei and sat normaly on the couch, Shuuhei sat up and his eyes widened. "You can come in!" He shouted to the door. The door slid open revealing Captain Toshiro. "Rongiku, there you are, I've been looking all over for you, were doing practice drills today and we can't start without you, finish your business here and meat me at the training grounds!" Toshiro slammed the door and his footsteps could be heard moving down the hallway. Rongiku stood up and headed for the door. "Shuuhei, we'll finiah this later." She opens the door and gentile closed it behind her, leaving Shuuhei on the couch.

(1 minute ago)

Izuru was walking down he hallway on his way to the office, he was still trying to mentally grasp what he saw last night. "Did Shuuhei really do it with rongiku!? I knew he liked her, but I never thought it would really happen!" He was tense from how nervous he was, thinking of how Shuuhei may be this morning. he turned a corner and bumped into Rongiku. "Oh, um, good morning, uh, Ro-rongiku..." He said shaking. "Hey Izuru, you look tense, you should take a shower!" And she kept walking. "A- a shower huh?" he rememberd the image if Shuuhei and Rongiku on the floor in the shower. He blushed a little and continued walking, slowly picking up his pace. He finaly arrived to the door and stopes with his hand in the knob. "I just Gota act normal, that's all!" He thought to himself as sweat began to form in his forehead. He opens the door and rushed in without knocking. "Good morning Shuuhei!" he said smiling, but his smile also looked a little creepy from how awkward he felt. Shuuhei was blushing like crazy and was panting hard. Suddnely he noticed Izuru had enterd the room. He snapped out of his sexual high and greeted him back. "Oh, good morning Izuru!" He said as he stood up and ran to the bathroom. Izuru was confused by his actions, but stopped when he noticed there were **two** cups of tea at the table. His mind quickly figured out why. "So Rongiku was leaving the room, and Shuuhei was panting because... Oh." He sat down at his desk and began checking his files.

(Mid story message!)

if you read the first chapters of FBDRBN and compare them to how I write now, you can see I've grown! I know how to keep a steady pace in my writing now so things arnt awkardly fast!

( Back to story )

Shuuhei sat on the floor and sighed. He lowered his head and breathed slowly. "I just Gota act normal, and no one will know!" He stood up and them tripped. "What did I step on?" He looked down and saw the used condom." Oh god that's still there! Good thing I found it before anyone else used this bathroom..." He picked it up and tossed it in the trash. He exited the bathroom and tried to act perfectly normal. He walked over to his desk and sat down softly at his seat. He stared at the paperwork, and tried to check the report lists and purchases but his mind couldnt focus. Thoughts of last nights events were swirling in his head. Her moans, the tightness around his dick, and the way she practically pounced on him. His mouth started to hang open, and blood began to flow south. "Crap, I need to focus!" He stopped and decided he'd talk to Izuru to get it off his mind. "So, Izuru, how did you sleep last night?" Izuru looked up nervously. "Um, what do you mean? I swear I wasn't up last night!" Shuuhei chilled a little. "Whoa there, I wasn't saying you were, just wondering how you slept..." Izuru's eyes rested and he sighed. "I slept very well and I had pleasent dreams" He Said quickly trying to avoid conversation. Shuuhei noticed the differences in his friends actions and began questioning him further. "Izuru, did something happen last night?" Izuru's eyes widens and stared at Shhuuhei. "Wh-why would you ask that!?" He started breathing faster. Did you see something weird last night or so-." Shuuhei stopped when he realized that it would've been weird if Izuru saw him and rongiku in the shower. And in his mind, it seemed possible since he did recall moaning quite loudly, and last night he remberd thinking he might have woken some people up with his sex. "Nvm Izuru, i was just joking with yuh!" He smiled awkwardly and Izuru made a fake laugh. Soon the other workers began filling the room, and work was started!

(1 and a half hours later...)

Shuhei was called down to the captains hall along wih rongiku for ywt another mission. They had been impressed with how we'll they did with eachother on there last mission at the Inn, so hey were paired up again. this time they were sent to the mountains near kadakura town in the world of the living. There had been reports of forest animals turning into hollows.

(FYI dear readers, this story has just connected with FBDRBN! If you Wana know why the animals are turning into hollows, read my other story FBDRBN, or just keep reading this...)

Shuuhei and Rongiku were walking the Presopas world. "So, Rongiku's, how's your day been?" rongiku smiled. "Training with the squad gets really tiring, especially with all of Captain Hitsuguia's complaints. But it's nice to finally go on a mission just the two of us again!" Shuuhei blushed a little. "So, were Gona be alone in the mountains? Just the two of us?" rongilu laughed a bit. "That's right Shuuhei, and we have 3 days to get a background on the incedant and the information concerning it. But that part should only take about 3 hours hopefully. So we'll have some free time!" She smiled again and rapped her arms around Shuuheis arm and continued walking. Shuuhei blushed harder. They finaly reached the end of the saikaimon. They stepped out inti the worls of the living and fell from the sky. They were falling down onto some mountains. As they landed, rongiku grabbed Shuuheis hand and started pulling him down a path. "C'mon Shuuhei, let's look for some animal hollow thingies!" She soda as she smiled once again. Shuuhei awkwardley smiled back, his heart pounding frantically. ( Shuuheis thughts will be surrounded with [ ] ) Shuuhri almost tripped a couple times from how fast Rongiku was pulling them. [wait a second, why am I so nervous? I know I like her, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way, so why am I a till nervous around her?] Ronngikus feet stopped. She stood in place at the side of the path. "Rongiku, why'd you stop?" He looked over her shoulder and imidiatly knew why. In front if them was The kurosaiki family - Ichigo because ichigo is busy being tested by Mayuri in the soul society! ( read FBDRBN to learn more ) "Shuuhei, they can't see us right?" She asked him nervously. "well, from what I've gathered the only one in the kurosaiki family that has a lot of spirit energy besides ichigo is his sister Kerin." Rongiku sighed in relief. "We'll wich one is Kerin?" Shuuhei looked at the family sitting at there fire while the two girls made fun if there dad. "Um, I don't know..." Rongiku giggled a little. "We'll I have an idea!" Just then, rongiku flash stepped to the other side of the fire but behind some trees. She slowly walked out from behind the tree and sat at the fire. Kerin stopped talking when she saw her approaching. "Who are you? And why are you dres- oh your a soul reaper sent you?" Rongiku smiled and replied. "Yup, and you must be Kerin, right?" Kerin nodded surprised. "How'd you know that?" Just them Yuzu and Isshin realized she was talking to he spirits like usual. Isshin put his arm around her daughter. "Kerin, donwe have visitors with us today? Are they sitting here with us! Hi spirit person! I'm Isshin kurosaiki!" Isshin shook his hand at the empty Ground in front of him. "Dad, she's over here, not there..." She pointed left of where isshin was shaking his hand. "Oh is it a girl? Is she a cutie!?" Kerin hit her dad aside the head knocking him out. "Idiot..." She muttered under her breath. Yuzu went to her dad's side to help him. Kerin refocused her attention on the Shinigami infrint of her. "So, you know my brother or something?" Rongiku nodded. Shuuhei kept watch from behind some trees to keep from further complicating things. "We were sent here to look for some dangerous hollows in these woods. so do me a favor and stay safe Ok?" Kerin nodded in response. "Yeah sure." "Have you seen any hollows around here?" Kerin thought to herself for a moment or 2. "I did actually, but maybe not, I thiugjt it was a squarel, but I'm not so sure anymore, I think it at have had rabies." Rongiku giggled a little and stood up. "We'll, thank you Ichigos sister! Oh, and wich way did you see this 'squirrel'?" Kerin pouted behimd her. "Ok, thank you Kerin!" And she was off. She yanked Shuuhei out from behind the tree and they headed back the way they came. "Wow rongiku, you really know how to talk to kids huh?" Rongiku laughed again. "No not really, she's just really serious, but I do know how to talk to young girls!" She giggled again, and Shuuhei just smiled awkwardly. She put her arms around his arm and they walked down the path again. "So, rongiku, about yesterday, in the shower. Can you tell me why you did that?" Rongiku blushed a little. "We'll, I've spent about 40% of my life having sex, and I decided that sex just isn't fun unless it has meaning, you know? Lately you've been sorta, we'll, catching my attention." Shuuhei blushed a little. "You've been catching my attention to rongiku." she smiled. "I know, because at the New Years games we played, you stared at my boobs..." Shuhei frowned a bit. "Yeah, sorry bout that..." Rongiku lightly punched him in the arm. "Now were even." Shuuhei laughed. suddenly they heard what sounded like growling noises. "rongiku, did you hear that!?" She nodded. She drew her zanpakto. "I think were close!" She said in a serious tone as she stood Ina fighting stance looking left and right. Just then, a morrage of about 17 hollow squirrels and deer jped from nearby trees and bushes. Shuuhei jumped into the air and rongiku followed. Shuuhei drew his Zanpakto completely and released it. "Reap, Kazeshini!" His sword flashed as it morphed into its deadly form. With two scythes in hand, he threw them at the gathered hollows sittimg on the path waiting for there targets to land. 2 of them dodged the attack, the other 15 were killed. Shuuhei threw the 2nd scythe as he caught the first, and it killed one of the 2, ricocheted off a tree and decapitaded the last one in a quick move. They landed back on he ground safe and sound. "That was pretty easy, huh Shuuhei?" Shuuhei smirked. "We'll, I did it all, so of course it was easy for you, but it was easy for me to I gues." Romgiku looked to he sky and noticed the sun was going down. "We should get some shelter, you know, so we don't Freeze from the night cold." Shuubei nodded in agreement. He thought about wich house to pick but then he realized... "Ide say we could go to the kurosaikis but there camping, plus, were in the middle of nowhere!" Rongiku looked around. "Him, I gues your right. Let's just look for a cave! We can make a fire to stay warm, right?" Shuuhei looked to his left and saw a nearby cliff, a stream running by it and a cave perched on its side. The crescent moon gleamed over them as they walked to the cave. "Rongiku, you check out the cave, I'll get some firewood." Rongiku nodded and flash stepped over to the cave and walked in. Shuuhei went over to some small trees and picked up any big discarded branches he could find. [Does rongiku... Love me? Or is she just horny and she decided to take it out on me? I'm sure we can talk it out later, but I know I love her, hopefully she feels the same way.] Once shuhei had collected a large pile of beaches, he headed up he cliff to the cave. "Hey Rongiku, I got us some firewood!" He turned into the cave and saw Rongiku was changing Out of her Hakama. "Oh, uh, is this a bad time!?" He started backing away. "Oh, no Shuuhei it's okay, I thought it would be more comfortable to sleep in our underwear." Shuuhei kept walking into he cave, he couldn't stop his eyes from peering over her body. Her slender frame and long legs, her skin looked so smooth, and her hair was vibrant and colorful. He started to blush. He placed the sticks down in the middle and gathered a few rocks from the cave floor to keep it together. "So, rongiku, as I was saying erlier. yesterday, with the shower..." Rongiku jumped over to Shuuhei and put her hand on his mouth. "Shuuhei, I know what your going to ask, and the answer is yes, I do love you, I know it seems sudden, but it's actually been going on for quite a while." Shuuheis eyes widend with surprise and Joy. "we'll, I only realized how much I cared for you rongiku, when you were badley injured by those arancars when we fought for the fake kadakura town. Seeing you so close to death made me crazy." Rongiku rapped her arms around Shuuhei in a tight hug, her breasts pressing at his chest again. "Rongiku!" She didn't stop hugging him. "Shuuhei, you should sleep in your underwear to, I hear guys sleep best when here in the buff. (This is a quote from FairyTail, said by Erza) Shuuhei blushed hard. "We'll, um, yes ok!" he moved his arms I his waist and pulled his Hakama up over his head, showing his chiseled features. He place his top on rinngikus clothes to make a pile, he then proceeded with his bottom. He slid them off slowly, picking his feet up to slide it off completely. with all his clothes off, except his boxers, rongiku stared at his body, his muscles thighs, his tanned skin. "it sure is cold, huh Shuuhei?" Rongiku got on all fours and crawled over to the fire. With a rock and a stick in hand, she tried to create a fire to heat there little cave. She tried about 16 times. "Rongiku your doing it wrong, let me show you!" Shuuhei crawled over Rongiku so his legs were on her left and right and his arms were on her sides to. His torso was suspended over her body. She was pretty small compared to him. He put his arms over her hands and moved her hands to show her how to make a fire. "the trick is to spin the stick really fast in one spot. Like this." He squeeze her hands into the stick and made her move her hands back and forth in opposite directions. After about 20 seconds they got sparks and the stick caught on fire. "Ok now quick, let's put it in the fire." he grabbed it from her hands and threw it in the pit. "Nice job Shu-" rongiku stopped when she realized the position Shuubei had taken to show her how to make fire. "Oh, Shuuhei, what are you doing?" She said in a seductive tone. Shuuhei blushed. "Oh, um, sorry I didn't notice!" Shuubei began to get up but was stopped when rongiku put her hands over his waist. She lowers herself to he cave floor, as he fire 3 feet away from tem began to ignite completely. "Shuuhei, don't move away, take off your boxers now." Shuuhei blushed deeper. "Um, rongiku, are you sure about this?" He asked nervously. "Rongiku couldn't wait any longer. Her hands pulled at his boxers to pull them down his thighs. Shuuhei gasped in surprise. Then she quickly took off her panties and pulled Shuuhei down onto her as she lay on the ground. Shuuheis member was partially hard, at 7 inches. "Shuuhei, I want you inside me, now" Shuuhei blushed even harder then he was already. "Ro- Rongiku! Are you sure!?" Rongiku ignored his question and reached her bands behind her back and grabbed Shuuheis dick. Shuuhei let out a slight grunt when she started to run I'm up and down, the blood rushing to his member. "ok, I see how it is." He grabbed his dick and aimed it for her entrance. He pressed it in 3 inches and stopped when he heard Rongiku's pained cries. "Rongiku, im sorry, am I going to fast!?"

**_( IN PROGRESS )_**


End file.
